gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Buch des Fremden (Episode)
"Das Buch des Fremden" (im Original: "Book of the Stranger")Watchers on the Wall — HBO confirms titles of Game of Thrones 604 & 605, reveals descriptions ist die vierte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Daniel Sackheim. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 15. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 16. Mai 2016. Inhalt Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage) schließt einen Handel ab. Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) und Daario Naharis (Michiel Huisman) übernehmen eine schwierige Aufgabe. Das Geschwister- und Liebespaar Jaime (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) und Cersei (Lena Headey) Lennister versuchen derweil ihre Situation zu verbessern. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer thumb|300px|Jon und Sansa sind wiedervereint Nach seinem Abtritt ist Jon Schnee dabei, seine Sachen zu packen und fest davon überzeugt, nach Süden aufzubrechen. Eddison Tollett, der aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Erlebnisse in Hartheim von der Bedrohung weiß, versucht Jon zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Er erinnert Jon, dass er einen Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber geschworen hat, worauf Jon ihm widerspricht, dass ihn seine eigenen Brüder ermordet haben und er nicht bleiben kann. Plötzlich kündigt ein Hornstoß Besucher an; Sansa, Brienne und Podrick haben die Schwarze Festung erreicht, reiten in den Hof und steigen von ihren Pferden. Jon kommt nach draußen und beide sehen sich das erste Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch von Winterfell wieder. Jon geht auf Sansa zu und beide umarmen sich. Wenig später sitzen beide am Feuer, während Sansa sich aufwärmt und eine Suppe trinkt. Sie erinnern sich an ihre Zeit vor ihrem Aufbruch zurück und wünschen sich nicht aufgebrochen zu sein. Sansa bereut es, wie sie Jon behandelt hat, als sie Kinder waren und sie wünscht, dass er ihr verzeiht. Jon tut es lächelnd. Ihm stellt sich auch die Frage wohin sie gehen, da sie nicht in der Schwarzen Festung bleiben können. Sansa schlägt vor, dass sie nach Winterfell ziehen und es zurückzuerobern. Jon meint keine Armee zu besitzen, jedoch wirft Sansa ein, dass die Wildlinge ihm ihr Leben verdanken. Doch da Jon bereits lange genug gekämpft habe und resigniert, beschließt Sansa Winterfell und den Norden notfalls auch ohne seine Hilfe einnehmen zu wollen. Davos Seewert fragt Melisandre, ob sie auf der Schwarzen Festung bleiben wird. Sie antwortet, dass sie das tut was Jon befielt, da er der Prinz, der verheißen wurde ist. Davos ist verwundert, da sie zuvor an Stannis Baratheon geglaubt hat. Als er sie fragt, antwortet sie, dass Stannis in der Schlacht geschlagen wurde. Sie weicht jedoch seiner Frage aus, was mit Sharin passiert ist. Brienne mischt sich in die Unterhaltung ein und schildert, dass sie Stannis' Niederlage miterlebt hat. Sie erkennt Davos und Melisandre, als sie zum Gefolge von König Renly Baratheon gehörte und dessen Mord mit Blutmagie nicht vergessen oder vergeben wird. Sie sagt ihnen auch, dass Stannis die Ermordung seines Bruders vor seiner Enthauptung durch Brienne zugegeben habe. Später erhält Jon einen Brief von Ramsay Bolton, in diesem fordert er, dass er Sansa an ihn zurückgibt. Da die Wildlingsarmee mit 2000 kampftauglichen Männern gegen die 5000 Mann der Boltons zahlenmäßig stark unterlegen ist, beschließen Jon und Sansa, die kleineren Häuser des Nordens nach Unterstützung für den Krieg zu fragen. Im Grünen Tal thumb|300px|Robin trainiert bei Petyrs Ankunft Unter der Aufsicht von Lord Yohn Rois trainiert Robin Arryn das Bogenschießen, wobei er nicht wirklich erfolgreich ist. Petyr Baelish kommt in seiner Kutsche vorgefahren und kaum als er ausgestiegen ist, lässt Robin den Bogen fallen und begrüßt seinen Onkel überschwänglich. Baelish zeigt ihm einen Gerfalken, welcher ein verspätetes Namenstagsgeschenk darstellen soll. Robin ist begeistert und kann sich kaum von dem Tier abwenden. Yohn Rois misstraut Baelish, da er ihm versprochen hätte, Sansa in sein Heim an die Finger zu bringen, die stattdessen mit Ramsay Bolton vermählt wurde. Rois glaubt Baelishs Lüge nicht, dass sie von den Boltons überfallen worden wären. Da Baelish seine Reisepläne nur an Rois bekannt gegeben haben will, verleumdet er diesen, mit den Boltons konspiriert zu haben. Baelish verweist nach einer Drohung von Rois auf das Urteil von Robin, der jedoch vorschlägt ihn durch das Mondtor fliegen zu lassen und erfragt Baelishs Meinung. Dieser spricht Rois' militärische Erfahrung als Kommandeur an, wenn dieser ihnen die Treue schwört. Rois tut es und Robin sieht von einer Strafe ab. Baelish verkündet, dass Sansa zur Schwarzen Festung geflohen ist und sie entscheiden ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, die Ritter vom Grünen Tal zu versammeln und nach Norden zu reiten. In Meereen In Meereen empfängt Tyrion Lennister in Begleitung von Varys, Grauer Wurm und Missandei Gesandte der Großen Meister von Astapor, der Weisen Herren von Yunkai und der Sklavenherren von Volantis zu Verhandlungen. Grauer Wurm bevorzugt eine militärische Lösung des Problems, wogegen Tyrion den diplomatischen Weg wählt. Als Tyrion ihnen erklärt, dass er die Situation der Sklaven versteht, weil er eigene Erfahrungen gemacht hat, wiederlegt Missandei, dass er nicht wirklich Sklaverei erlebt habe. thumb|300px|Tyrion und die Meister schließen einen Pakt Die Abgesandten bestehen aus Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Razdal mo Eraz und Belicho Paenymion. Yezzan, der Tyrion gekauft hat, ist beeindruckt, dass es ein Sklave noch dazu ein Zwerg an die Spitze der Große Pyramide geschafft hat. Sie fühlen sich gekränkt, dass sie nicht von Daenerys selbst empfangen werden und stellen die Forderungen, dass Daenerys die Sklavenbucht mit den Drachen und den Zweitgeborenen verlässt. Als Missandei Daenerys' Handeln gegenüber Razdal rechtfertigt, sagt dieser dass dies seit Jahrhunderten der Fall ist. Tyrion lenkt ein, dass Sklaverei keine Notwendigkeit für Reichtum wäre, da diese in Westeros auch nicht existiert. Er gibt zu, dass Daenerys kein neues System für die Sklaverei ersetzt hat und ist bereit Zugeständnisse zu machen. Er macht das Angebot, dass es in Meereen keine Sklaverei mehr geben wird und gibt den anderen Städten sieben Jahre Zeit, um die Sklaverei abzuschaffen, Sklavenhalter werden für ihre Verluste entschädigt. Tyrion gibt ihnen die Zeit für die Befreiung der Sklaven sich zu entscheiden. Im Thronsaal empfangen Tyrion und die Gruppe eine Gruppe von aufgebrachten, ehemaligen Sklaven. Sie beschweren sich darüber, dass Tyrion die Sklavenmeister empfangen und mit ihnen verhandelt hat. Für sie ist er ein Fremder, obwohl er ihnen versichert, dass er Daenerys Berater ist und sie in ihrer Abwesenheit zu ersetzen versucht. Die Freigelassenen verlangen Antwort, wann Daenerys wiederkehrt. Sie vertrauen ihm nicht und wenden sich deswegen an Grauer Wurm und Missandei, die Tyrions Politik gegenüber den Freigelassenen notgedrungen unterstützen. Als sie allein sind, warnen Grauer Wurm und Missandei ihn jedoch. Grauer Wurm führt an, dass sie nur Sklaven geringfügiger als z.B. Waffen oder Huren einschätzen. Tyrions Ansicht ist, dass die Sklavenherren sie deswegen unterschätzen werden. Grauer Wum warnt, dass die Sklavenhalter ihn benutzen werden, wenn er denkt, dass er sie benutzen wird. In Vaes Dothrak Daario Naharis und Ser Jorah Mormont sind vor Vaes Dothrak angekommen. Während sie einen Berg vor der Stadt erklimmen, versucht Daario Jorah eifersüchtig zu machen, indem er von seiner sexuellen Beziehung zu Daenerys erzählt und dass sie ihn als Liebhaber auserwählt hat. Jorah geht darauf nicht ein und versucht sich stattdessen darauf vorzubereiten, Daenerys aus dem Tempel der Dosh Khaleen zu retten. Er unterbreitet Daario seinen Plan, in die Stadt einzudringen, und schafft es, dass Daario seine Waffen ablegt, die in Vaes Dothrak nicht getragen werden dürfen. Jedoch zögert Daario besonders, sein Messer abzulegen. Als Daario Jorahs Grauschuppen entdeckt, versichert Jorah ihm, dass er sich nicht angesteckt hat. thumb|300px|Daario rettet Jorah Im Dunkeln betreten beide die Stadt, wo sie den Dothraki beim Feiern zusehen. Als sie auf ein paar Dothraki, darunter Aggo, treffen, versucht sich Jorah herauszureden, dass sie Weinhändler seien. Aggo glaubt ihnen nicht und es kommt zum Kampf. Daario nimmt sich den jüngeren Dothraki vor, während Jorah mit Aggo kämpft. Als Jorah fast besiegt wird, rettet Daario ihn mit dem Messer, das er heimlich mitgenommen hat. Daario zertrümmert dem Toten den Schädel, damit sie niemand verdächtigt. thumb|300px Im Tempel der Dosh Khaleen redet die Hohe Priesterin über die anderen Witwen. Viele der anderen denken, dass sie sich nicht mit anderen Völkern vermischen dürfen, doch die Hohe Priesterin meint, dass die Dothraki dies immer schon getan haben. Sie führt dabei Ornela, eine junge Lhazareen, an, die mit zwölf Jahren von ihrem Khal gestohlen wurde. Die Hohe Priesterin hofft, dass Daenerys bei ihnen bleiben kann, und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht vor den Dothraki davonlaufen kann, worauf diese antwortet, dass sie dies nicht tun werde. Sie fragt, ob sie sich erleichtern darf, worauf die Hohe Priesterin Ornela mitschickt. Als sie durch die Stadt laufen, reden beide miteinander. Sie werden von Jorah und Daario überrascht, der die Frau gefangen nimmt. Daenerys befielt ihnen, Ornela nichts zu tun. Da die Chancen aussichtslos sind, Vaes Dothrak zu verlassen und Meereen zu erreichen, verwirft sie ihre Fluchtpläne und sagt ihnen, dass sie einen eigenen Plan hat. Sie fragt Jorah, Daario und schließlich die Lhazareen, ob sie ihr helfen. Das Mädchen stimmt schließlich zu. thumb|300px Die Khals haben sich im Tempel von Vaes Dothrak zusammen gefunden und besprechen den Tod von Aggo, der von Daario getötet wurde. Khal Moro interessiert sich jedoch nicht für den Tod, obwohl Aggo zu seinen Männern gehört hatte. Er lässt nach Daenerys rufen und sie wird von Ornela und einer anderen der Dosh Khaleen hineingebracht und dann allein mit den Khals gelassen. Die Khals diskutieren über ihr Schicksal als wäre sie nicht im Raum. Einige machen sich über ihr targarysches Aussehen lustig und Moro verkündet sie gehöre zu den Dosh Khaleen. Ein anderer Khal wirft jedoch ein, dass die Weisen Herren von Yunkai 10.000 Pferde für sie geboten haben, was Moro jedoch abtut, da er sich die Pferde auch so holen kann. Daenerys meldet sich zu Wort um ihre Meinung zu verkünden. Die Khals sehen sie überrascht an und sind verwirrt, da sie aus ihrer Sicht sonst nur Sklavin sein könnte. Daenerys erinnert sich, wie ihr Drogo hier im Tempel einst versprach mit ihr die Welt zu erobern und das ihr Kind der Hengst der die Welt besteigt sein sollte. Drogo hatte große Pläne, doch die Khals hier sind ihrer Meinung nach nur kleine Männer, die nicht mehr interessiert als welches Dorf sie als nächstes überfallen könnten. Keiner von ihnen sei in der Lage die Dothraki zu führen, keiner außer ihr. Die Khals lachen und Moro verkündet sie werde keine Dosh Khaleen sondern eine Sklavin, die erst von allen Khals, dann von ihren Blutreitern und zuletzt von den Pferden vergewaltigt wird. Er wird wütend als sie weiterlächelt und fragt sie schreiend, wie sie nur glauben könne die Khals würden ihr dienen. Daenerys lächelt und verkündet, sie wolle gar nicht, dass die Khals ihr dienen, sondern stattdessen sterben. Sie fängt an die brennenden Schalen im Tempel umzuwerfen und sofort geht der hölzerne Tempel in Flammen auf. Panisch versuchen die Khals aus dem Tempel zu fliehen und den brennenden Balken auszuweichen, doch Daario und Jorah haben die Wächter am Eingang ermordet und die Tore des Tempels verbarrikadiert. Ruhig sieht Daenerys sich die Panik um sie herum an. Als Moro sich ihr zu wendet, stößt sie eine Feuerschale genau in seine Richtung um. thumb|300px|Die Dothraki fallen vor Daenerys auf die Knie Draußen stürmen alle Dothraki zum Tempel, umringen ihn und sehen fassungslos mit an wie er mit ihren Anführern lichterloh in Flammen steht. Die Eingangstore brechen zusammen und aus den Flammen tritt Daenerys, nackt aber völlig unverletzt. Ehrfürchtig fallen alle Dothraki, gemeinsam mit Jorah und Daario, vor ihr auf die Knie. In Königsmund Septa Unella betritt Margaerys Zelle und führt sie durch die Katakomben der Großen Septe zum Hohen Spatzen. Er stellt Margaery die Frage wohin sie nach ihrer Freilassung gehen würde, sie entscheidet sich für ihren Bruder Loras Tyrell, ihren Ehemann und ihre Familie. Nach Ansicht des Hohen Spatzen ist dies eine Sünde, da sie sich für Macht und Reichtum entscheiden würde. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Vergangenheit und wie er zu dem geworden ist, der er ist. Er erzählt, dass er das Geschäft seines Vaters, einem Schuster, übernahm und sein Handwerk verbesserte, sodass er sich ab und zu einen besseren Lebensstil leisten konnte. Margaery zitiert aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern und meint, dass er über einen Friedhof ging, doch der Hohe Spatz korrigiert sie und erzählt ihr von einem Fest, bei dem er sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde betrank, wo er, nachdem er aufwachte, ihre wahre Natur und Verschwendungssucht erkannte, worauf er sein Geschäft aufgab und selbst ohne ein paar Schuhe nie zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehrte. Margaery ist es erlaubt Loras zu sehen und sie nimmt ihn in den Arm, da er scheinbar am Boden zerstört ist. Sie erinnert ihn, dass er der Erbe ihres Hauses ist und sie sich nicht von den Spatzen brechen lassen dürfen. Loras fleht Margaery jedoch an, sich den Spatzen zu beugen, da er das was sie mit ihm anstellen nicht mehr aushält. Cersei, die in den Gängen des Roten Bergfriedes wandelt, hört wie Großmaester Pycelle ihren Sohn Tommen Baratheon im Falle der Spatzen berät. Nachdem er sie an seine Position als Mitglied des Kleinen Rates erinnert, verlässt er den Rat. Tommen rät zur Vorsicht, doch Cersei ruft ihm zur Erinnerung, dass der Spatz auch vor Margaery nicht halt machen würde und keinen Respekt vor dem Adel sowie dem König und der Königin kenne und sie stürzen würde. Tommen verrät ihr schließlich, dass Margaery einen Bußgang antreten müsse. thumb|300px Mit dieser Information konfrontiert Cersei gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Jaime ihren Onkel Kevan Lennister und Olenna Tyrell. Olenna, die Angst um ihre Enkelin hat, wirft ein, dass dies nicht geschehen dürfe. Jaime schlägt vor, dass die Tyrell-Armee vor Margaerys Bußgang in die Stadt bringen und sie vor der Septe befreien. Doch da Kevan befohlen wurde, nichts gegen den Arm des Glaubens zu unternehmen, überzeugen Jaime und Cersei ihn eben nicht in ihre Pläne einzugreifen und sie locken ihn damit, ihm Lancel zurückzubringen. Kevan warnt jedoch auch, was geschehen könnte, sollte der Plan versagen. Auf den Eiseninseln thumb|300px|Theon ist zurück auf den Eiseninseln Theon Graufreud kommt auf Peik an wo er seine Schwester Asha nach ihrer Befreiungsaktion in Grauenstein wieder gegenübersteht. Er gesteht ihr, dass er geflohen ist und rechtfertigt sich für sein Verhalten. Asha verlangt von ihm zu wissen, warum er wieder nach Peik gekommen ist, und denkt, dass er sich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Balon Graufreud gehört hat, die Krone beim Königsthing für sich beanspruchen möchte. Theon weist dies zurück und will ihren Anspruch auf die Eiseninseln verteidigen und ihr helfen. Im Norden Ramsay Bolton schält einen Apfel, während Osha in sein Gemach geführt wird. Osha tritt ihm trotz seiner Abstammung aus dem Haus Bolton unbeeindruckt gegenüber. Ramsay möchte von ihr wissen, warum sie Rickon, trotz ihrer Gefangenschaft unter den Starks, weiterhin beschützt hat. Osha versucht dem auszuweichen, indem sie ihm erzählt, dass sie ihn verkaufen würde, da sie von den Starks gefangen genommen wurde und keine Gegenleistung erhalten habe. Ramsay erwidert, dass sie Rickon nicht verkaufen könne. Als Osha ihn ebenso wie Theon einst verführen will, gesteht Ramsay ihr, dass Theon ihr alles erzählt habe und wer Rickon und Bran zur Flucht verholfen habe. Gleich darauf sticht er ihr ein Messer in die Kehle, woraufhin sie verblutet, säubert es und macht sich mit diesem erneut ans Schälen des Apfels. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Belicho Paenymion * Ash * Kesh * Ornela * Iggo *Khal Rhalko *Khal Forzo *Khal Brozho *Khal Qorro Tode * Iggo * Aggo * Osha * 10 Khals darunter: ** Khal Rhalko ** Khal Brozho ** Khal Qorro ** Khal Forzo ** Khal Moro * Moros Blutreiter * Moros Blutreiter Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Daenerys in den Büchern nicht feuerfest oder resistent gegen die enormen Temperaturen, sie zeigt lediglich wie viele Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen eine Affinität zur Wärme und Hitze. Daenerys überlebt das Feuer, welches sie für Khal Drogo entzündet und indem ihre Drachen erhält, laut George R.R. Martin wegen eines magischen Momentes, der sich seiner Meinung nach nicht wiederholen wird. Dafür opfert sie Mirri Maz Duur lebendig, die in den Romanen einen Zauber murmelt und damit vermutlich Blutmagie vollzieht.Interview mit George R.R. Martin von 1999 Hierzu kann angeführt werden, dass mehrere Targaryen, u.a. Daenerys Großvater/Urgroßvater Aegon V. Targaryen und dessen Sohn Duncan, in Sommerhall während eines Feuers umkommen, als sie versucht haben Dracheneier zum schlüpfen zu bringen. David Benioff und D. B. Weiss gehen wie im Featurette "Inside the Episode" allgemein aber davon aus, dass Daenerys eine Resistenz gegen Feuer besitzt, welches sie auch in der Episode "Eine goldene Krone" etablieren. Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Conleth Hill als Varys *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Iwan Rheon als Lord Ramsay Bolton *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *mit Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Rothweyn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz *George Georgiou als Razdal mo Eraz *Eddie Jackson als Belicho Paenymion *Yousef Sweid als Ash *Michael Heath als Kesh *Joe Naufahu als Khal Moro *Tamer Hassan als Khal Forzo *Souad Faress als Hohe Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen *Hannah John-Kamen als Ornela *Chuku Modu als Aggo (Staffel 6) *Staz Nair als Qhono *Deon Lee-Williams als Iggo *Elie Haddad als Khal Brozho *Andrei Claude als Khal Rhalko *Darius Dar Khan als Khal Quorro *Fola Evans-Akingbola als Moros Frau *Wuese Houston-Jibo als Dothraki-Witwe *Angelique Fernandez als Dothraki-Witwe *Diogo Sales als Moros Blutreiter *Junade Khan als Moros Blutreiter *Michael Hooley als Bruder der Nachtwache *Robert Fawsitt als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache *Portia Victoria als Dothraki-Frau *Oliver Stockwell als Dothraki-Mann Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf einen Abschnitt des Siebenzackigen Sterns mit dem Titel, das "Buch des Fremden". Medien Bilder *Siehe mehr: Bilder (Das Buch des Fremden) 604 DasBuchdesFremden Petyr Baelish.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Tyrion Lennister.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Asha Graufreud und Theon Graufreud.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Daenerys Hohe Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Daario Naharis Jorah Mormont.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Olenna Tyrell und Kevan Lennister.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Cersei Lennister und Jaime Lennister.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Asha Graufreud.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Varys Tyrion Lennister Missandei.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Robin Arryn.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Petyr Baelish(1).jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Petyr Baelish.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Moro.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Eddison Tollett.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Jorah Mormont Daario Naharis.jpg 604 Tormund.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Cersei Lennister.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Tommen Baratheon und Pycelle.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Verhandlungen in der Großen Pyramide.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Brienne von Tarth.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Daenerys Targaryen und Dothraki.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Robin Arryn2.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 4 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 4 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 4 – Staying Strong (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 4 – The Unburnt (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch Einzelnachweise en:Book of the Stranger es:Libro del Desconocido fr:Le Livre de l'Étranger lt:Book of the Stranger pl:Księga Nieznajomego pt-br:Livro do Estranho ro:Cartea străinului ru:Книга Неведомого zh:TV:第六季第四集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6